


【狼队】Rape，PWP

by Palin



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, 狼队 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palin/pseuds/Palin
Summary: 配对：狼队分级：pwp警告：非自愿性行为、醉酒（?）RAPE、暴力行为、流血预警balabala
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers, 狼队 - Relationship
Kudos: 27





	【狼队】Rape，PWP

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：狼队
> 
> 分级：pwp
> 
> 警告：非自愿性行为、醉酒（?）RAPE、暴力行为、流血预警balabala

Scott出乎意料地，对Logan毫无防备。

——以至于当他被Logan扑倒在地时，他甚至只是以为对方在“恶作剧”——大概就是他们平时相处时常常做的那样。

“Logan，别闹了，放开我。”

他的语气相比起恼怒，更多的是无奈，就像人们对自家那飞奔过来将自己扑倒在地还不断用舌头给你“洗脸”的大狗狗一样，没有人会因为这个大发脾气。

然而Logan没有理会，他似乎听不到Scott的声音那般将Scott压倒在地上，全然地制止住他的挣扎。

此刻他们正在一家旅馆之中，Scott找寻着被Logan骑走的爱车一路找到了那家酒馆之中，酒馆之中似乎在狂欢，所有人都在勾肩搭背着碰着酒杯，一群醉鬼拉扯着新来的家伙，即便是满肚子怒火的Scott都被压着灌了好几杯酒。

Logan的自愈细胞让他很难喝醉，但不知道是他喝得太多了还是别的什么原因，他今晚简直醉得一塌糊涂，酒量不怎么好的Scott在有意的克制下反而还保持着几分清醒。

酒吧的狂欢结束时已经很晚了，x学院并没有什么门禁，但这时候大家几乎都在熟睡中，他们回去的声音会吵到大家，而且他们都喝过酒不适合开车，所以Scott最后还是搀扶着打着酒嗝的Logan到附近旅馆开了个房间。

然而Logan似乎真的喝得太醉，甚至连身下的人到底是谁都分辨不出，他扑倒Scott之后，只是懒洋洋地，用那乱七八糟的胡子在Scott的脸和脖子上蹭来蹭去，这简直和Scott所熟悉的那个，天天和他吵架打架的家伙判若两人。

Scott又好笑又好气，他企图推开那个重得像山一样的同伴，然而他的行为却在Logan眼里像挑衅一样，没有人能和醉鬼讲道理，Logan突然变得充满攻击性起来。

他压在Scott身上，两人的眼睛隔着一层暗红色的镜片直直地撞在了一起，人类总会因为他人居高临下的俯视而感到压迫，Scott也难免受到些许影响。

他看起来像只被狼叼住了后颈的猎物那般，在Logan的目光中寒毛直立，身体下意识地调解成戒备的状态。

“Logan，别闹了。”

他又重申了一遍——即便这显然是无用功。

Scott并非不想从这奇怪的氛围之中逃脱出来——即使是有着自愈因子的Logan，在这么近的距离对上镭射光也依旧不可能讨得什么好果子吃——但他不能。

并非他主观意愿上的不能，而是Logan近乎作弊般地，在最开始便压制住了他的双手，X战警的小队长在非任务期间一般都是戴着非战斗型的眼镜，他没办法在手脚被禁锢着的情况下使用自己的变种能力——其实还是有办法的，但那终究是对敌人才会使用的手段，而Logan，无论如何，他都是Scott的同伴，是他可以放心将后背留给他的战友——不管怎么样，Scott没办法对Logan用那种对待敌人的招数——以至于他现在只能对这种处境束手无策。

所以他只能用着这无力的词句，企图让他的同伴尽快恢复理智。

但正如之前所说，这就是无用功。

从Logan对他表现出攻击性开始，他仿佛就彻底成了一个没有理智，只剩下被纯粹的本能与情欲所掌控的野兽。

他啃咬着Scott的喉结，如同凶猛的野兽在对自己的猎物示威。

这无论如何都不该仅仅是因为醉酒，Scott所熟知的Logan即便醉酒也绝不是这种……这种全然不顾他人意愿的、毫无理性的“动物”。

——是前几天任务打在Logan身上的武器?还是今天酒吧里的酒?或者是拉着他们喝酒的人?

Scott的脑子不断地在思考着所有的可能性，然而现实中Logan已经开始撕扯他的衣服了。

艹。

即便是最荒唐的梦境中，Scott也从未想要有遭一日，作为一个男人，他居然需要去担心自己的贞洁问题，尤其是，让他产生这种威胁感的，还是和他一直不太对付的，前任情敌。

Scott确信自己在反抗，然而Logan正如对他的话毫无反应那样，他对于Scott的抗拒也毫不在意，在Scott身处劣势的状态之下，他们的衣服便成了两人抗争的牺牲品。

Scott的视线无法控制的落在了Logan勃起的性器上，那几乎是能让大部分男人都为之羞愧的尺寸简直让他头皮发麻，于是之前那份挣扎便以倍数地进行。

醉酒的男人没有半分的耐心，或者说他所有的耐性都在这抗争中消失殆尽，他分开了Scott的双腿，然后直驱而入。

Scott的眼角在一瞬间便染上了绯红的色彩，他几乎是咬紧了自己的腮帮才没有让自己发出惨叫声来。他感觉自己像条暴晒在沙滩上的鱼般只剩下喘气的力气，所有的挣扎反抗最终还是被镇压在Logan的身下，然后换来更为激烈又粗暴的交合。

太痛了。

性部位永远是人体最为敏感的部位，当Logan强硬地将自己的性器挤入到他的后穴之中时，Scott几乎痛到连眼泪都要冒了出来，男人的身体生来便不是作为承受方所存在的，尤其在这种没有前戏，没有扩张，也完全不是出于情投意合的强迫性交合中，他的身体干涩得近乎寸步难行，然而已经彻底被情欲所控制的Logan全然不顾这个。

Scott闻到了血的味道，从他自己的身体里面，他感觉被撕裂了。

他的一条腿被Logan的另一只手抬高到更方便侵犯的位置，血暂时充当了润滑液的作用，但对Scott而言，这只是让疼痛变得加倍罢了。

Logan在他体内的性器硬得可怕，而Scott却因为疼痛而一直萎靡着。

“呜……”

随着越发过火的挺入，他无法克制地，发出了悲鸣声。

Scott不是没有经受过比这更过分的疼痛，但从未有哪次像这般难以忍受，他感觉自己不断地被填满又不断地空出，属于Logan的性器在他身体里面进进出出，近乎强硬地“使用”着那个本不该作为这种用途的部位。

于是，Scott被迫在这段强迫的性爱中又一次发出了声低低的啜泣，随后发出的声音却被Logan那几根塞进他嘴里的手指所堵住。

Scott忍不住咬了下去，在那几根手指上留下了一道又一道极快愈合的带血牙印。

Logan却完全不在意这种反抗，他的手指肆意地搅动着Scott的舌头，直至强行撑开对方的口腔。口水从Scott的嘴角顺着Logan的手指流出，这近乎恶劣的举止逼着他发出几声含糊不清的声音。

这是一场几乎没有任何欢愉可言的性爱，起源于Logan突然爆发的兽性，持续于两人身体交缠间的暴力和疼痛，结束于留着Scott体内的精液。

实际上在Logan进入Scott身体的时候他就已经放开对Scott双手的束缚，但瞬间过量的疼痛让Scott只想蜷缩起来——蜷缩以保护自己永远都是人类在感受到疼痛时最常见的第一反应——在错失这个最初的机会之后他便几乎失去了在这个过程中所有反抗的可能。

几乎每次Scott觉得无法忍受的时候，Logan都会给他一些类似于安抚的反应，有时候是一个突如其来的吻，有时候是落在他性器上的揉捏，然而更多的，却是落在他耳边的一句，含糊不清的“Scott”。

Logan大多数时候都是用着各种各样的外号喊着Scott的，例如“Slim”、“cyle”或者“Scout”之类的，而非正正经经地喊着他的名字。

于是当Logan真正喊着他的名字时，恐怕即便是Scott本人都无法理解，为什么会因此继续任由自己陷入这种可悲的处境之中。

醉酒的人真的能这么做到这种程度吗？

Scott在这种情况中甚至开始恶意地揣测Logan是不是在装醉，但实际上他很清楚，如果Logan真的是处于清醒状态，他是绝对不会和自己发生性关系的。

毕竟Logan这么长时间以来找的床伴向来都是，像Jean那样的，漂亮而又具备曲线的柔软女性。

在Scott为了转移对疼痛的注意力而不断胡思乱想的过程中，Logan终于停下了那没完没了的抽插，从Scott身体里面离开。

长久被填满的一瞬间空了下来，即便主人的意识充满抗拒，他的身体却已经习惯性地开始收缩着企图挽留。

在Scott还没有来得及为这场强迫性爱的结束松一口气，或者为他身体本能的反应而感到尴尬之前，Logan就已经将他翻了个身，将人摆成了一个背对着他跪伏着的姿态。

然后，他又重新插了进去。

艹。

Scott再一次骂了出来。

在x教授的教育下他们都很少会说粗口，但自从Logan待在x学院之后，Scott便感觉自己关于粗口的词汇量越来越丰富了，以至于他开口的第一句话便是这个。

而更令Scott绝望的是，他硬了。

有人说男人的大脑和下半身分属两个不同的部位，脑子除了可以感受到来自下半身的快感之外，对控制下半身毫无用处。

而Scott在满脑子的抗拒之中，下半身却完全不听指令地开始充血。

明明在此之前他没有任何反应，却在换了一个姿势之后，Logan的性器微妙地顶在了Scott体内某个深埋着的，从未被察觉过的点上，于是他从体内，感知到了一种，与女性做爱时截然不同的微妙战栗。

如果之前的事情还可以称之为强暴，那么当他同等地产生快感时该如何定义?

合奸?

即便Scott脑子里转过这些不太靠谱的内容，他此刻却显然比之前挣扎得更厉害起来了。

正如自古的伟人们说起自己的经历只会说如何如何不惧险阻克服疼痛，却从未有人扬言自己能抵御欢愉，Scott可以忍耐住这段由他的同伴给予的莫名其妙的强暴带来的疼痛，但快感?这从来都不是他擅长应付的领域。

然而他的身体在经受了长久的疼痛与折磨之后，无法遏制地渴求起哪怕只有那么一丁点儿的欢愉与舒适，人类的身体终究会追求快感，Scott的身体违背着主人的意愿，在Logan终于给了那么一些吝啬的触感后便开始不知廉耻地应合起来。

然而，这并不代表之前的疼痛消失。

Logan每次都只退出一些，然后又重重地填满，属于另一个男性的性器官碾压在Scott身体之中某个不算明显的点上，这隐秘的快感如同细微的电流，偶然一瞬间在身体内部噼里啪啦地引起几分战栗，然后又消失，直至下一次出现，却又正因这细微却几乎无法忽略的存在感，他的身体开始不自觉地关注起这个，以至于这身体摩擦带来的疼痛都被稍微转移了注意力。

Scott的身材比不得Logan健硕，但作为x战警的战斗小队长，他也绝非那种瘦弱的类型，相反，他的身体遍布着流畅而又蕴含着力量的肌肉，如果有人小觑他必然会吃亏的，但即便如此，就像Logan常常喊Scott“Slim”那样，他的腰出乎意料地瘦，瘦到似乎x教授没给他饭吃那样，若非还有那层肌肉在，几乎都比那些追求减肥和纤细的女孩子的腰身没什么两样了。

Logan的手掌掐着Scott的腰身以便进得更深，以他双手使用的力道而言，那在结束之后必定会布满青紫色的痕迹。

这个时候的Logan几乎没有半点体贴的意识，他只知道不断地让自己挤入到那能够给自己带来欢愉的地方，持续不断的抽插让已经开始习惯被侵犯的身体逐渐升起些许愉悦，细密而隐蔽的快感逐步开始蚕食他的理智，当Scott发觉时，他已经开始不自觉地随着律动发出闷沉的哼鸣声了。

但这终究还是无法让第一次经历这种事情的男人积累到足以高潮的量，Scott咬着自己的下唇，在Logan没有停歇的律动中，最终还是自暴自弃地，伸出手上下套弄起自己的性器。

Scott在越来越强烈的情欲之中抬手咬住了自己的手臂，几乎在他射出来的那一瞬间，Logan也到达了高潮。

偏凉的液体就着这个姿势被灌进了Scott身体里面，他僵硬着脊背，连呼吸都还没缓过来，便几乎有些崩溃地发现，刚在他体内射完精的Logan伏在他身上，呼呼大睡过去了。

对方折腾了他大半夜的性器还卡在他身体里面，白色的浑浊液体不时地缓慢从他们交合处的缝隙中流出。

过度使用的括约肌短时间内几乎没办法合拢，当Scott终于将自己从那根见鬼的阴茎上抽身出来时，他感觉自己的腿都还在抖。

Scott几乎无法想象自己到底是怎么在这种状态下硬撑着将他们自己和这个房间清理干净的。

“……昨晚发生了什么?”

当第二天早上Logan起床，他看起来似乎对目前的处境感到极其的茫然，全然不知道到底发生了什么。

Scott面无表情地，

假装昨晚什么事都没发生过。

end


End file.
